


Feelings

by stewstew



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x06, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt Alec, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stewstew/pseuds/stewstew
Summary: What I thought should have happened after the breakfast scene in 3x06





	Feelings

Alec got in the cab, leaving Hunter's Moon. After everything Underhill had said to him, he decided to go to Magnus'. He had an extra boost of confidence from the alcohol and decided to take advantage of it. When he arrived at the loft he stood at the door deciding whether to knock or just walk in. It wasn't his home, after all, Magnus had turned down his offer to move in. He let out a sigh and raised his hand to knock. 

Magnus had just finished making himself a cocktail when he heard a knock on his door. It was kind of late and he wasn't expecting anyone. He walked over to the door and opened it to find Alec on the other side of it. "Alexander," Magnus greeted, "why didn't you just come in?"

"Didn't know if you wanted me to," Alec responded.

Alec's response hurt Magnus, he hated that Alec felt that way.

"You're always welcome," Magnus responded, "come inside." 

Alec walked past him into the loft struggling to stand up straight. He started to topple over when Magnus noticed and caught him. "woah you okay?" Magnus asked. 

"Yeah," Alec said laughing a little bit and smiling at Magnus giddily.

"Alexander are you drunk?" Magnus asked sitting him down on the couch. 

"Maybe just a little bit," Alec answered. 

"I don't think I've ever seen you drunk," Magnus said

"Me neither," Alec said plainly, "but I'm pretty sure children aren't allowed to drink."

Magnus sighed and went to get his drink. "Alec I don't really want to talk about this."

Alec felt a pain in his chest from Magnus calling him 'alec'. "Yeah, I know! That's the problem, you don't ever want to talk about it." 

Magnus stopped and turned to look at Alec, shocked from the sudden raise of voice. 

Alec just stared dead at him. "Look, I get that not talking about it helps you deal with it or whatever and you're used to it. But I'm not, and I need to talk about it." Alec pleaded.

"So I need you to stop making me feel wrong for being upset about this. Stop trying to invalidate my feelings. This is a big deal for me, and not just because you're the only guy I've ever been with. I don't need you telling me that, because I already know. I know that you've been through this before and that you're probably used to this but I'm not and I don't know how to be. And you yelling at me or telling me I should have dated someone else isn't helping." Alec looked down at his hands folded in his lap. 

"I don't know what I'm doing Magnus," Alec sighed, " and I don't just want to be another memory in some box. And I know that I'm probably not the first person to say that and that it's selfish, but it's true." 

Magnus walked over to Alec and sat next to him. He grabbed Alec's hand with his right and Alec looked up at him. 

"I don't want you to be with anyone else," Magnus said honestly, "and I'm sorry for making you feel like I didn't care about how you felt."

Magnus moved his left hand to cup Alec's cheek. "Just because you aren't the first, and you may not be the last, doesn't mean I love or care for you any less, Alexander. Right here, right now, you're the only one who matters to me," Magnus reassured. 

"I love you more than I've loved anyone in a long time," Magnus smiled and brought his hand down, "and I don't want to think about a world that you're not in."

"And I want you to know that just because I keep memories, It doesn't mean I'll forget. Becuase you, my love, are something I could hardly ever forget." Magnus said and Alec smiled at that.

"Maybe we can just take it one day at a time," Alec said squeezing Magnus' hand smiling. 

"And if that becomes too much, we'll take it an hour at a time. Or minutes. Or seconds." Magnes laughed and Alec joined in.

Alec leaned in to kiss Magnus. It was slow like they had all the time in the world. 

When Alec pulled away he rested his head against Magnus'. "I love you, too" Alec whispered, "so much."

Magnus pulled Alec into a hug and leaned back into the couch. They stayed like that for a little while, just cuddling and holding each other. 

"Next time you get drunk I better be there," Magnus said.

Alec laughed "okay." and snuggled closer to Magnus' side.

 "Let's go to bed," Magnus said getting up and pulling Alec up with him. 

"That sounds like a great idea," Alec smiled as they made their way towards the bedroom.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you enjoyed.


End file.
